GNY-004 Gundam Plutone
GNY-004 Gundam Plutone (aka Gundam Plutone, Plutone), is the predecessor to GN-005 Gundam Virtue and GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh , designed around the concept of testing various internal systems. The Gundam is featured in the manga side-stories of Mobile Suit Gundam 00P and its sequel, Mobile Suit Gundam 00F. The unit was initially piloted by Chall Acustica, but it's later piloted by Fon Spaak. After taking over Veda, the Innovators rebuilt their own unit, GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone, which was powered by a GN Drive Tau. It was piloted by Bring Stabity. Technology & Combat Characteristics Gundam Plutone is the successor unit to GN-000 0 Gundam and predecessor to GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh and GN-005 Gundam Virtue; a intermediary design and 2nd generation prototype Gundam. The unit was designed and developed by Celestial Being's (CB's) Krung Thep engineering team as a testbed for new experimental technologies, specifically in defensive and countermeasure systems: the Trial System, GN Field, GN Composite Armor, and the Core Fighter System. Its technology made Plutone one of the most influential MS as it is the progenitor unit to a expansive evolutionary line of MS development. Plutone was the first Gundam to have GN Composite Armor applied as its frame. While E-Carbon was one of the strongest alloys developed for MS armor, its durability can be enhanced with GN Particles. As Virtue's predecessor, Plutone was built with external armor plating over its primary armor for added defense. Openings in the plates reveal several GN Condensers, notably on the unit's shoulders, hips, and elbows. There are also vents on both side of its legs. The purpose of this equipment was to understand the application potential behind MS defensive technologies with materials infused with GN Particles. Plutone's armor sports a hybrid particle distribution system. The external armor plates are partially fed by external particle conduits, GN Power Lines, linked to the back of a large GN Condenser. Although the system was used to strengthen Plutone's armor system, a second feature was built into the armor. Built into the external armor system, the MS shoulders, hips, and elbows are large particle vents (GN Particle Generation Devices); they're used to form and condense GN Particles to experiment on particle shielding, the GN Field, another first amongst Gundams. For emergency countermeasures, CB engineers created the Trial System and Core Fighter System. Even before their armed interventions, there were concerns that CB's MS technology could be misused and possibly be turned against them. CB engineers drafted the Trial System onto Plutone as a means to prevent potential treachery and/or misuse of CB technology. Should a person(s) or group(s) manage to access CB technology without permission, their systems are heavily networked with their supercomputer, Veda; if a situation arrives that Plutone must face an opponent utilizing CB Tech, Trial can be used to paralyze and destroy its target to prevent further misuse. However, the system couldn't be utilized and properly tested due to the fact its Meister wasn't a Innovade nor a level-B quantum brainwave (QBW) user. In the interest of protecting both the life of its Meister and the GN Drive, the Krung Thep team made the cockpit into a transformable escape fighter. The fighter itself is composed of the Solar Furnace, the backpack, and the cockpit (mid-section of Plutone's chest). Should Plutone sustain catastrophic damage, Plutone can be scuttled and escape the combat zone in the midst of confusion, saving both the GN Drive and its Meister. For weapons and combat, Plutone is armed with a GN Beam Rifle, a large GN Shield, and two GN Beam Sabers. For long ranged combat, Plutone can use shield-and-shoot tactics and strike-and-shield tactics for melee combat. When facing formidable firepower in multiple directions, Plutone can use its GN Field as a absolute defense. Plutone's overall capabilities can be enhanced with the Trans-Am System, temporarily enhancing Plutone three times than its normal specs. However, that ability won't be unlocked until the events of AD 2307, making Trans-Am hidden within the GN Drive's black-box until that time. After its testing phase had been completed, Plutone's technology would be applied to the third generation Gundams and its GN Drive transferred to GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh/GN-005 Gundam Virtue. Still having tactical value, Plutone along with the rest of the GNY series was transferred to CB's shadow support group, Fereshte. Plutone would share and take turns with 0 Gundam's GN Drive for shadow support to the primary team. By this time, Plutone had full utilization of its GN Drive to execute Trans-Am. Because Plutone is one of their most capable and tuned Gundams, Plutone didn't need external enhancements nor a new color scheme like GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F and GNY-002F Gundam Sadalsuud Type F. As one of the most successful and advanced Gundams created, its technology was stolen and exploited by Innovators. Plutone was later destroyed by Team Trinity; Innovators salvaged the wreckage and used Veda and Celestial Being to help replicate a second Plutone (and the GNY series) powered by a GN T Drive, GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone. After conducting their own R&D, Innovators would use their own GNY series to help create the GNZ series, Innovators' own fleet of advanced Gundams. Those technologies would in turn be used to create the latest GNX series for the ESF. Overall, Plutone is one of the most influential Gundam to be created. Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :The Plutone uses a GN Beam Rifle as one of its main weapons of choice. A standard GN particle beam weapon for general purpose usage. As technology progresses, has become integrated in other weapons and combos. ;*GN Beam Saber :Hidden in the knees of the Plutone are the GN Beam Sabers, they can slide out when needed for combat. The sabers function by emitting a positron field which holds condensed GN Particles in the form of a blade. When in contact with another surface, the positron field breaks and releases the condensed particles directly onto the contact surface. Though such weapons are more versatile than solid blades, the GN particles composing the blade body may be subject to dispersion and other forms of disruption and grow less effective in different atmospheric environments. ;*GN Shield :The GN Shield is wielded on Plutones left arm. A physical shield that is used either in place of or in conjunction with a GN Field. It is used similar to how a modern day shield would be used and is made of E-Carbon and is durable enough to withstand most attacks. The shield can be damaged or destroyed by a beam equipped mobile weapon. System Features ;*GN Field :GN particle vents are built throughout the body of Plutone to generate a GN Field. As one of the first Gundams to have a GN Field, the unit went through constant testing and fine tuning to perfect particle field generation process. ;*Trans-Am System ;*Trial System :Trial was actually a later consideration with Plutone. The unit originally didn't have Trial installed, but after successful applications with Nadleeh, it was seriously reconsidered to be retrofitted. The system was never activated due to its incompatibility with its human Gundam Meisters. Variants ;*GNY-004B Black Gundam Plutone :Black Gundam Plutone is a rebuild variant of the original. Just about everything in regards to the system was built into the Innovators' version, but without a Trial System nor Trans-Am System. History Note: For the long history of Gundam Plutone, please go to the following pages: Chall Acustica, Fon Spaak, and Bring Stabity. Picture Gallery plu4543.png|GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone GNY-004 Gundam Plutone.jpg|Gundam Plutone w/GN Beam Rifle & GN Shield GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - GN Beam Rifle.jpg|GN Beam Rifle GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - Core Fighter.jpg|GNY-004 Gundam Plutone/Core Fighter Gny-004-corefighter.jpg|Gundam Plutone's Core Fighter transformation Plutone's GN Composite Armor.jpg|Lineart showcasing how the GN Composite Armor works Gundam 00P Gundam Plutone.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone Gunpla Gundam Plutone ROFL2.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Gundam Plutone ROFL3.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Gundam Plutone ROFL6.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Gundam Plutone ROFL1.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - GNY-004 Gundam Plutone - Scratch Build Notes & Trivia *Plutone is named after Pluton, the 9th planet and god Pluto. Pluto was the Roman god of the underworld, the counterpart of the Greek Hades *The Plutone exists in two different color schemes, one black and one (mainly) white and blue. This is similar to the RX-178 Gundam Mk-II from Mobile Suit Z Gundam, which had a different color scheme depending on who owned it (the original Gundam Mk. II's belonging to the Titans were black while the one stolen by the AEUG was painted in the same colors as the original RX-78-2 Gundam). *Plutone is the 2nd Generation Gundam that is most similar to the 0 Gundam in several ways, most notably the fact that both are All-Purpose machines, while the Astrea is a Prototype-Exia, Abulhool is a Prototype-Kyrios and Sadalsuul is a Prototype-Dynames. Its armaments are also very similar, only more powerful versions of the equipment used by the 0 Gundam during the Krugis intervention. Articles & References Plutone_005.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - GN Field Gundam Plutone ROFL4.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - Head & Antenna - GN Drive - GN Capacitor Gundam Plutone ROFL5.jpg|Gundam 00P - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - GN Drive Complex System GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Core Fighter - TechDetail.jpg|GNY-004 Gundam Plutone Fighter - TechnicalDetail/Design Core Fighter Development Report - SpecDesign.jpg|Core Fighter Report - Specifications/Design File:Plutone Core Fighter Mag.jpg|Gundam 00P - HG 1/144 - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - Core Fighter Gundam 00F GP.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - Profile Gundam 00F GP Core Fighter.jpg|Gundam 00F - GNY-004 - Gundam Plutone - Core Fighter - Profile External Links *Gundam Plutone on Wikipedia *Gundam Plutone on MAHQ